evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Ripto's Arena
Ripto's Arena is the nasty wizard Ripto's very own royal arena and the "backyard" area located at the castle of one of Avalar's three great kingdoms called Winter Tundra, which he was going to rename "Riptonia" as his own land once he succeeds in ruling all of Avalar with the aid of his newly-restored magic Sceptre attached with the stolen Power Crystal on top of it. The arena is also the last Boss Realm and final level in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage. It is the site where Spyro the Dragon and his dragonfly friend Sparx battles Ripto, with the help of their new friends including the fairy Zoe and the athletic cheetah warrior Hunter, in addition to a Robot Gulp and then a giant bird, summoned by Ripto later in the battle to assist him. Battle The first stage of the battle is between Spyro and Ripto and takes place on the arena floor on top of the castle of Winter Tundra. Spyro must dodge Ripto's attacks while collecting orbs before he does. When Spyro collects three orbs he can use a special attack, which damages Ripto. Ripto's only attack, without the orbs, is to shoot fireballs from his sceptor. Note that on his own, Spyro's attacks cannot harm Ripto. He only jumps and says au. The second stage of the battle is basically the same except this time Ripto is on Robot Gulp and he is slightly harder. It is a good idea to get them (the orbs) before Robot Gulp does, as the he can harness a lot of power from them. Robot Gulp then explodes as he gets defeated, and Ripto falls off from him. After this, Spyro moves onto the final stage of the battle. Ripto turns a gold orb into a giant robotic bird (very similar to the ones from Gulp's Overlook and Skelos Badlands), destroys the arena floor (converted into a huge lava pool), and Spyro must fight Ripto as he flies on the back of a giant robotic bird. Spyro eventually defeats Ripto with his superflame powerup. Orb Types Spyro must collect 3 special orbs before he can use them to attack. The type of attack Spyro uses depends on the type of the last of the three orbs he collects. After the defeat of Robot Gulp special orbs appear. The Orb Effects for Spyro *Red Orb: Superflame *Blue Orb: Super-charge *Green Orb: Plasma Breath *Gold Orb: Fly The Orb Effects for Ripto *Red Orb: Fires red electricity from Ripto's scepter. Jump to keep Spyro from getting singed. Ripto will release 3 waves of this. *Blue Orb: Surrounds him with blue, electric orbs. Charge away to avoid getting shocked. *Green Orb: Emits hot waves of spherical, gaseous green 'fire' (from Ripto's scepter). Move away from these, as they can burn you. *Gold Orb: Transforms the Orb to a Robot Bird. The Orb effect for Robot Gulp *Red Orb: Giant Superflame with a worm-like shape. *Blue Orb: Light-blue electricity ball (out of Robot Gulp's horns). Charge away from them as they fall from above. *Green Orb: Laser-vision. Jump to avoid this. *Gold Orb: The Orbs appear when you defeat Robot Gulp. The Orb effect for Robot Bird *Gold Orb: The Orb is the Robot Bird. Gallery Images Riptonia.jpg|Riptonia King Ripto's Castle.jpg|Ripto's Castle Trivia *Hunter uses his wings to fly around the area and drop the magical orbs. After Robot Gulp explodes, however, he is seen hitting the wall of the arena and falling into the lava. Apparently, he somehow survives. *During the Robot Gulp fight, if you make him swallow a red orb last, he will shoot a blast of worm-shaped fire. If, during this, Spyro manages to approach Gulp and then move swiftly to the side, the fire will hit Robot Gulp and it will take damage. (The same thing can be done against the real Gulp.) *In the first round of the battle, you can actually avoid Ripto's flames from hitting you by jumping quick and high. *In the last round of the battle (where you and Ripto are flying), charging Ripto (if you are near him, that is) will cost him a decrease in health. But if you are far from him, just make use of your Superflame, to avoid yourself from losing precious health. *If you can defeat Ripto in all 3 stages without getting hit, you can get a well-deserved skill point. This skill point is incredibly difficult to get, but can be done. Category:Evil Arenas Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magic Category:Technology